Benutzer Diskussion:Vos
Hallo Vos! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Vos!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 14:56, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei jedipedia und ein frohes neues Jahr! Gruß--General Grievous 15:29, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) Ein frohes neues Jahr und eine nette Begrüßung auch von mir. Wie ich erfreulicherweise sehe, hast du im Artikel über "Xagobah" und bei der "Schlacht um Saleucami" schon gleich kräftig losgelegt. Es gibt ein paar Sachen die du beachten solltest um bei Jedipedia gute Beiträge zu liefern. So könntest du vielleicht etwas darauf achten die Sätze gut auszuformulieren und etwas mehr auf Fehler bei Worten zu achten, sowie den Artikel mit einer Quellenangabe am Schluss zu versehen. Du hast im Artikel "Xagobah" z.b. ein Zitat geliefert, welches unbedingt einer Quellenangabe bedarf, da dein Artikel sonst von den Admins in die Kategorie über Artikel ohne Quellenangabe gestellt wird. Ich selber bin seit November dabei und brauche auch noch gelegentlich Hilfe. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, kannst du dich an die Benutzer oder besser noch die Admins richten. Lass dich von meiner kleinen Kritik nicht entmutigen. Es soll dir helfen. :) E.B 15:54, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Vos, schau dir bitte mal die anderen Artikel an... du machst viele dinge nich falsch aber auf die falsche weise. Lass einfach mal gewisse sachen, wie zB die ganzen Überschriften usw. --Modgamers 21:51, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 18:40, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) Your Work Its nice that you post artivle after article here, but its disliked that you made direct copis from other sources or complete copys of books or something like that. Also your stile is not good. Do you use some sort of translator tool ? --Modgamers 16:39, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, könntest Du es bitte unterlassen, offensichtlich mit einem Sprachprogramm wie Babelfisch o.ä. übersetzte Wookieepedia-Artikel hochzuladen? Erst einmal ist die Übernahme und Übersetzung von Wookieepedia-Artikeln generell unerwünscht (vgl. hier Zur Übernahme von WP-Artikeln). Zudem sind die automatisch übersetzten Texte quasi unbrauchbar, weil sie fast unverständlich und sprachlich absolut katastrophal sind. Auf diese Weise machst Du anderen Benutzern mehr Arbeit als dass Du der Jedipedia nützt. Bitte schreibe Deine Artikel doch selbst, und zwar auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen wie Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Spielen - aber bitte mache uns nicht mehr Arbeit als nötig. Artikel, die aus WP kopiert sind, werden sofort gelöscht, also kannst auch Du Dir Zeit und Arbeit sparen. Selbst geschriebene Beiträge von Dir sind natürlich nach wie vor herzlich willkommen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) ::PS: If you don't understand German, please leave a short note. I will explain why we don't allow any 1:1 translations in Jedipedia. In the meantime, please stop translating Wookieepedia articles. Best regards, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Hallo Vos, ich muß Dich noch einmal eindringlich darauf hinweisen, mit dem Hochladen von automatisch übersetzten, quasi unverständlichen Artikeln aufzuhören! Du machst uns nur überflüssige Arbeit und leistest keinen hilfreichen Beitrag für die Jedipedia! Bitte formuliere Deine Artikel selbst! Wenn Du diesen Hinweis weiterhin ignorierst und in keinster Weise auf unsere Kontaktaufnahmen reagierst, müssen wir Dich leider wegen Mißachtung der Anweisungen eines Admins für eine gewisse Zeit sperren. Also, tu Dir selbst und uns den Gefallen und nutz die Zeit, die Du sicher in die Bearbeitung des Artikels steckst, sinnvoller - formuliere Artikel so, dass man sie ohne großangelegte Überarbeitungen oder Löschungen verwenden kann. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin Tipps für Vos Hallo Vos, wenn Du einen Artikel schreibst, brauchst Du nicht jeden Namen und jeden Begriff mehrfach zu verlinken. Es reicht, ihn beim ersten Mal mit einem Link zu versehen; taucht der Begriff oder der Name danach ein weiteres Mal auf, muß er nicht mehr verlinkt werden - das erhöht auch die Übersichtlichkeit. Auf diese Weise kannst Du Dir viel Arbeit sparen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:27, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Vos wenn du Bilder hochlädst dann denke bitte daran sie mit Quellen zu belegen und die Vorlage copyright einfügst das machst du indem du reinschreibst ja sonst werden die nämlich gelöscht Gruß Jango 21:52, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Übersetzte Artikel? Hallo Vos! Ich habe bei dir so den Verdacht, dass du von der Wookieepedia übersetzt, denn deine Artikel haben gravierende sprachliche Schnitzer. Außerdem tust du selbst Quellen übersetzen, die eigentlich nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Ich bitte dich inständig, nichts von der Wookieepedia zu übersetzen. Die Quellenlage deiner Artikel ist immer mehr als fragwürdig und deine Artikel sind stets von ganz schlechter sprachlicher Qualität, sodass sie von anderen Benutzern fast komplett neu geschrieben werden müssen... Das ist nicht Sinn diese Projekts! Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:23, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hallo nochmal Vos! Ich schreibe dir nochmal wegen deinen Artikeln, die du hier erstellst. Achte bitte mehr auf deine Grammatik, die ist nämlich sehr schlecht, was dazu führt, dass deine Texte überhaupt nicht oder nur sehr schwer zu verstehen sind. Vielleicht kommt das, weil du zu schnell schreibst und dir nicht genug Zeit lässt. Schreibe lieber einen ordentlichen Artikel, als zehn Artikel, die aber niemand kapiert. Wie gesagt müssen deine Texte immer komplett überarbeitet werden, weil sie einfach grammatikalisch eine Katastrophe sind. Es ist nicht Sinn dieses Projekts, dass andere Benutzer deine Artikel immer von Grund auf überarbeiten müssen. Achja... lasse den englischen Interwiki-Link bitte weg, wenn du Artikel erstellst. Deine Links führen nämlich regelmäßig ins Nirgendwo. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:59, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST)